Angel
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: OS. difficile de résumer. A vous de voir ce qu'il en est.


_**N/A: Après de longs mois d'absence, me revoila sur le site prete a lire de nouvelles fics. Et tout ce temps sans le net m'a permis de pondre ce nouveau OS qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je remercie (bien tard malheureusement) toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ce OS m'a été inspiré en écoutant la très belle chanson de Sarah McLachlan "Angel". Si vous en avez l'occasion je vous conseille fortement d'écouter cette chanson.Voila je vous laisse a votre lecture et a votre imagination! **_

**_Disclaimer: je pense que vous savez à qui appartient ce monde et ces charmants personnages!!! maitresse incontestée de la magie et de la tragédie (en éliminant petit à petit les personnages que j'adore snif) bref Mrs JK Rowling!!!_**

**_bonne lecture!!! _**

_**Angel**_

**Elle errait seule, déambulant dans les rues obscures, se faufilant incognito parmi les rares passants présents dans cette nuit fraîche de décembre. On aurait pu la confondre à une ombre tellement elle était emmitouflée et cachée par ses vêtements sombres. Son long manteau noir trempait dans les flaques boueuses mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Tout en elle trahissait le désespoir et ceux qui la remarquaient changeaient de trottoir mais elle, elle ne les voyait pas. Ses pensées voguaient inlassablement vers ce jour maudit où elle avait tout perdu. La guerre lui avait tout pris: ses parents, ses amis…Non! Il fallait qu'elle oublie! Bientôt tout serait fini. Elle secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires. Elle tourna au coin de la rue et s'engouffra dans une vieille bâtisse à l'apparence miteuse et abandonnée. Elle retrouva un peu de chaleur, mais en balayant l'entrée du regard elle demeura imperturbable. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les étages pour retrouver sa modeste chambre. Comme chaque jour elle répéta les mêmes gestes: sans se débarrasser de son manteau, elle avança mécaniquement vers le bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et caressa d'un doigt tremblant la baguette magique qu'elle avait déposé là, et comme à chaque fois, son cœur se brisa et violemment elle referma le tiroir, plongeant ainsi dans les abysses l'objet de ses souffrances. Et comme chaque jour depuis ce triste jour, elle pleura.**

**Il était agacé par cette pseudo agitation qui régnait avant Noël. Les gens semblaient avoir oublié tout de la terreur qui avait parcouru le monde sorcier il y a deux ans. Pour les Moldus c'était compréhensible, ils n'ont pas vraiment été impliqués, sauf dans quelques attentats. Mais les sorciers agissaient comme si la mort ne les avait pas approché de près. Il valait mieux en un sens, cela impliquait que la lutte à laquelle il avait participé avait servi à quelque chose… Bref, ce n'était pas pour ressasser les souvenirs qu'il était là. Il avait une mission et il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour pouvoir l'accomplir. Voila maintenant deux ans qu'il la cherchait sans relâche, deux ans à parcourir de long en large toute l'Angleterre et même la France. Il avait fouillé les moindres recoins, avait trouvé des pistes, puis l'avait reperdue. C'était comme si elle disparaissait dans la nature comme par magie. Un sourire ironique apparut au coin de ses lèvres: quoi de plus logique lorsqu'on pistait la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps. Il aurait pu abandonner maintes et maintes fois, mais à chaque fois il semblait raccourcir l'espace entre eux. Et la certitude de la savoir en vie le raccrochait à sa mission. Ses recherches l'avaient mené cette fois-ci dans ce petit village au fin fond du Kent. Il n'espérait plus l'y trouver, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'attardait pas plus de trois jours au même endroit, mais pensait pouvoir y glaner quelques informations. Il était fatigué, impuissant face à cette quête qui n'aboutissait jamais. Mais il avait fait une promesse et se devait de la tenir. Il repéra un petit pub sorcier et décida qu'un petit remontant s'imposait. L'endroit n'était certes pas très accueillant, mais il y faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Et puis, au diable sa condition de Lord! Il n'en avait plus cure depuis bien longtemps. Il s'installa à une table au fond de la salle où il pouvait passer inaperçu tout en ayant une vue globale sur l'assemblée et la porte d'entrée. La guerre lui avait appris à être plus que méfiant et à toujours trouver les endroits stratégiques pour pouvoir se défendre et attaquer le premier en cas de besoin. C'était devenu pour lui comme une seconde nature. Le serveur lui apporta son double Whisky Pur Feu et il commença à le siroter, appréciant pleinement la saveur de la liqueur.**

**Elle se releva difficilement et s'attela à la tâche à laquelle elle se consacrait depuis maintenant un an. Elle sortit tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à dénicher et commença sa préparation. Son chaudron bouillonnait et ses cheveux collaient à son visage qui demeurait concentré. Plus que quelques minutes et tout serait prêt. Elle transvasa le liquide bleuté dans un verre et le laissa refroidir. Pendant ce temps, elle s'affaira à trouver une tenue adéquate. Elle voulait se sentir belle pour cette occasion. Elle se dirigea vers la douche et y resta un quart d'heure, essayant de soulager les boursouflures sous ses yeux. Elle revêtit un pantalon noir et un haut argenté, et se para de son long manteau blanc qu'Il lui avait offert. Elle sourit faiblement à son reflet dans le miroir et retourna vers son bureau. Décidée plus que jamais, elle avala d'un trait la potion qu'elle venait de concocter et un soulagement intense s'empara d'elle. Bientôt tout serait fini! Et elle sortit de sa chambre pour prendre son repas. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, les sorciers présents la dévisagèrent se demandant bien qui elle pouvait être, même le gérant ne la reconnut pas. Quand soudain elle croisa son regard. Ces yeux! Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ces yeux-là! Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi était il là? Était il à sa recherche? Non! Impossible! Ses jambes flageolaient alors que remontaient à la surface tous les souvenirs qu'elle tentait en vain d'oublier. Tous ces morts! Tous ses amis qui tombaient un à un! Harry! Ron! Ginny!…et ces yeux!!! La seule personne au monde qu'elle ait haï de toutes ses forces, qu'elle ait cherché à comprendre…qu'elle ait aimé…Pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi? Il la scrutait lui aussi, visiblement surpris de la voir là. Il se leva. Mais elle reculait encore et toujours jusqu'à perdre notion de tout et s'évanouir. **

**En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait il était déjà prêt à la réceptionner et lui évita de se cogner au comptoir auquel elle avait voulu se raccrocher. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue rentrer il ne l'avait pas reconnue sur le champ. Elle avait tellement changé, tellement maigri! Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille qu'il avait connue. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui l'ont trahie: ces yeux couleur d'or où il aimait si souvent se perdre. Et cet éclat qu'il aimait tant n'était toujours pas réapparu depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée penchée sur le corps de Potter. Par quoi avait-elle dû passer pendant tout ce temps? Mais maintenant il l'avait retrouvée, et il se jura qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper encore une fois. Plus jamais…**

**Il demanda d'un ton autoritaire au gérant de le conduire aussitôt dans la chambre de la demoiselle et monta rapidement les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer son si fragile fardeau. Rien que le fait de la sentir dans ses bras le transportait dans un bonheur intense qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'elle était partie. Il revivait! Il l'avait retrouvée! Enfin!! **

**Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître des sels pour la réanimer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, le temps pour lui de faire dégager sans ménagement le gérant qui s'inquiétait pour sa jeune cliente. Elle semblait perdue…**

**Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé et où elle était. Elle se redressa et observa les lieux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Des voix sourdes indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une porte claqua, des pas…son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'était lancé dans un sprint infernal. **

**- Çà va?**

**Cette voix! Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Elle leva les yeux et se figea tremblante. Il s'approcha lentement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.**

**-Euh…J'avais oublié que je te faisais cet effet-là!**

**Il sourit timidement en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Instinctivement elle se tassa davantage dans le fond de son minuscule lit. **

**-Je vois…Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal…**

**Elle le dévisageait, épiait chacun de ses mouvements, espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions. Mais il semblait aussi nerveux qu'elle.**

**-Hermione… Je suis…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**Il leva enfin ses yeux vers elle, et elle sembla ressentir le lourd fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Cette sensation acheva d'augmenter son malaise.**

**-Je t'ai cherchée…pendant tout ce temps je n'avais qu'un but: te retrouver…**

**-Pourquoi?**

**La question le déstabilisa, il soupira tandis qu'elle continuait inlassablement de le dévisager.**

**-Pourquoi? Mais enfin Hermione…Tu as disparue si subitement après…Après…**

**-Après que tu m'aies trahie? Après que tous mes amis soient morts dans cette guerre insensée? **

**-Trahie? En quoi je t'ai trahie? Je ne comprends pas Hermione.**

**La jeune femme sortit de ses gonds en entendant ces paroles et se leva précipitamment du lit.**

**-Vraiment? Et comment crois-tu que je me sois sentie en te voyant dans le camp ennemi? Et en te voyant porter le coup fatal à Ron?**

**-Hermione…**

**-Tais toi! Tu m'as trahie! J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux! Et toi? Toi tu apparais aujourd'hui en faisant comme si rien de tout çà ne s'était passé? C'est le comble! Vraiment c'est le comb…**

**-Suffit! **

**Instantanément, le ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé la fit taire. Il semblait en proie à une vive fureur et tentait de la contenir. Il leva son regard glacé vers elle et elle se sentit désarmée. **

**-Je n'ai jamais…Jamais tu entends? Fait tout ce dont tu m'accuses. Ne m'interromps pas veux-tu? C'est vrai, j'étais dans le camp ennemi. Mais çà n'était pas de gaieté de cœur…**

**-Et tu penses pouvoir me faire avaler çà? Tous les jours je revis cette foutue bataille, tous les jours je vois un à un mes amis tomber sous les sorts des Mangemorts! Je t'ai vu lui jeter un sort Drago! Comment peux-tu le nier?**

**-Laisse moi t'expliquer. **

**-T'expliquer? Et que veux tu m'expliquer? Le plaisir que çà t'as procuré de le tuer?**

**-RON N'EST PAS MORT HERMIONE!!!**

**Elle se figea tandis que son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre et s'accrocha à la chaise qui se trouvait heureusement près d'elle. **

**-Il n'est pas…**

**Drago se leva et vint la rejoindre. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et s'agenouillant devant elle reprit:**

**-Non, il n'est pas mort. **

**-Mais…co…Comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai vu… Je t'ai vu lui lancer l'impardonnable…**

**-Non, tu m'as vu tenter de le sauver par un contre sort.**

**-Impossible! Tu mens?…Tu mens…**

**-Écoute, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. Une semaine avant la bataille, Mcgonagall, Potter et moi avons eu une discussion. Nous avions convenu que pour mieux les combattre, il fallait intégrer les rangs des Mangemorts afin d'avoir des information sur leur stratégie. Je me suis proposé ainsi que plusieurs autres de ma maison. Potter n'était pas d'accord, mais je lui ai démontré que pour pouvoir te protéger je devais le faire, il a fini par accepter. **

**-Mais pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de çà?**

**-Parce que dans nos rangs il y avait également des espions! Et que durant cette dernière semaine nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'être seuls! Rappelle toi tu me reprochais même de revenir à mes anciens travers! C'était pour mieux faire croire à mon nouvel engagement.**

**-Des espions parmi nous? Je ne te crois pas…**

**-Lavande Brown.**

**-Qu…Quoi? C'était la petite amie de Ron! Elle ne pouvait pas être des leurs!**

**-C'est Ron lui-même qui l'a découvert! Et il n'est resté avec elle que pour mieux la surveiller. Je sais çà semble difficile à croire mais je te jure que c'est bien vrai.**

**-Admettons que tu dises vrai. Pourquoi Ron et Harry m'ont-ils caché tout çà?**

**-Parce que eux aussi ne voulaient que te protéger…**

**La jeune femme était effondrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout çà lui semblait tellement irréel. Et Ron serait toujours en vie? Mais elle l'avait vu tomber, et elle avait vu Drago… Et Lavande! C'est vrai que Lavande était là elle aussi à ce moment, cachée dans les sous-bois. Alors…**

**-C'est elle qui l'a tué…**

**-Tenté de le tuer… Je suis intervenu à temps. Grâce à mon entraînement avec Potter j'ai pu développer ce contre sort. Il s'est retourné contre elle mais mon sort était trop puissant…Çà a paralysé Weasley pendant quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là…je suis reparti aussi vite que je pouvais pour te trouver…J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur…**

**Une larme roula le long de sa joue diaphane. Elle-même était encore sous le coup de ces révélations.**

**-Puis…Lorsque je t'ai enfin retrouvée, tu étais penchée sur le corps de Potter, pleurant de désespoir. Lorsque tu m'as vue, tu m'as repoussé en hurlant que tout était de ma faute… Et je ne t'ai plus jamais revue depuis ce jour. Weasley et moi t'avons cherchée inlassablement…Et il est tombé malade.**

**-Il est malade? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il va mourir? Oh mon dieu Ron!**

**Elle s'agita sur sa chaise, il se releva et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui intimant de se calmer.**

**-Il va bien. Il s'est juste surmené et le médicomage lui a ordonné de se reposer. Je lui ai promis de ne pas abandonner, de te retrouver et de te ramener.**

**Elle se sentit soudainement soulagée, pourtant de grosses larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle se raccrocha à lui, le serrant fermement dans ses bras, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.**

**-Drago…**

**-Shhhht…C'est fini, je suis là maintenant…Calme toi.**

**-Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**

**-C'est fini Hermione, tout va bien.**

**-Si tu savais… Je voulais tout oublier, en finir avec tous ces cauchemars…Drago…Je suis désolée…Désolée de ne pas avoir cru en toi…**

**-Je comprends Hermione, mais maintenant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu vas rentrer avec moi, on ira voir Weasley…**

**-Oh Drago je suis tellement désolée…Je n'en pouvais plus de tout çà…C'était si dur à supporter…J'ai essayé de vivre avec cette douleur mais je ne pouvais plus…Je voulais que çà s'arrête…**

**-De quoi tu parles Hermione?**

**Il était de plus en plus inquiet devant les paroles incohérentes de la jeune femme. Il recula et la scruta, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle continuait de s'excuser et de dire qu'elle voulait simplement que tout s'arrête, qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle n'avait trouvé que çà comme solution. Là il en était sûr, quelque chose clochait. Une peur immense s'empara de lui. Qu'avait-elle fait? Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du moindre élément. Rien, à part le chaudron dans la cheminée. Le chaudron?!! Il se leva brusquement alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Il était vide! Il ne comprenait pas! **

**-Je voulais en finir avec cette douleur… En finir avec ces cauchemars…ces fantômes qui me hantent… Je ne savais pas… Merlin Drago!!! Pardonne-moi…**

**-Qu'as-tu fais? Hermione… Explique moi!!!!**

**Il la secouait par les épaules, comme pris d'une démence incontrôlable. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui:**

**-J'ai…voulu tout oublier…alors j'ai bu une potion…**

**Il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement et il tomba lourdement à genoux. Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Allait-elle…? Non impossible! Elle ne pouvait avoir fait çà!**

**-Non…Ne me dis pas que…Hermione…tu…tu vas…mourir?…Pourquoi? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire çà! **

**Il était désemparé et son visage était baigné de larmes. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée et voila que le destin allait lui arracher encore une fois, et encore plus douloureusement cette fois-ci. Il ne pourrait le supporter! Il ne pourrait vivre sans elle! Était-ce le prix à payer pour être né fils de Mangemort? Combien de souffrances devra-t-il encore subir? Mais en même temps rien ne pouvait être pire que celle-là! Il frappa du poing sur le sol, maudissant les dieux, tandis que ses larmes se brisaient par terre formant de petites tâches sombres sur le parquet. Une main caressa doucement ses cheveux et il leva les yeux vers elle.**

**-Pourquoi?…**

**-Drago…J'ai choisi pire que la mort…**

**Il resta interdit! Que disait-elle? Que pouvait il y a voir de pire que la mort? A cet instant lui revint en mémoire des bribes de leurs anciennes conversations:**

_-__Tu sais…Tellement de gens se battent dans cette guerre…Ils veulent vivre…Même s'ils devront à jamais vivre avec cette tragédie…ils continuent de se battre…pour la vie…_

_-Et quel mal y a-t-il à çà?_

_-Rien. Mais moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Imaginons que je te perdes, que je perdes Harry, Ron…tout le monde qui m'est cher et que je sois seule a vivre…_

_-Tu veux dire que…tu choisirais la mort?_

_-Non, je choisirais pire que la mort…je ferais en sorte d'oublier tout! De cette guerre à mes amis et toi! Oublier ce que je suis, oublier ce que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années…Tout!_

_- Et tu trouves que c'est pire que la mort? Voyons Mia! En faisant cela tu vivras!_

_-Peut-être mais…J'estime que si mes amis se sont battus pour la vie, je ne pourrais jamais aller à l'encontre de leur volonté… Et ne plus savoir qui l'on est, d'où l'on vient, avoir perdu toute notion de son passé, abandonner ses rêves, ses envies… C'est atroce de dire çà mais… La mort est cruelle…mais définitive. Quand on meurt, seules les personnes qui nous survivent gardent en eux les souvenirs vécus ensemble… puis au bout de quelques années ces souvenirs s'estompent petit à petit… Mais s'il n'y a personne pour se souvenir de nous? A quoi çà servirait? Si je décidais de mourir, je trahirais mes amis et leur combat pour la vie… En choisissant d'oublier tout, je respecte ce qu'ils ont accompli… Cependant comment recommencer une nouvelle vie tout en ne sachant rien de l'ancienne? Comment se construire quelque chose de nouveau en n'ayant aucune base sur laquelle s'appuyer?…C'est dur à expliquer…mais je trouve çà pire que la mort…_

_-Je… Je comprends… Enfin je pense…En tout cas, dis-toi bien que çà n'arrivera pas. Jamais je ne te laisserais endurer de telles souffrances. Et puis je saurais faire en sorte que tu ne m'oublies jamais!_

_-Ah oui? Et comment monsieur Malefoy?_

_-Tu le dis toi-même! Je suis un Malefoy! Et lorsqu'un Malefoy désire quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir! Donc si un jour tu devais te perdre, j'utiliserais mille ruses pour te faire revenir jusqu'à moi! Que le vif d'or m'échappe à jamais si je mens!_

_-Mais le vif d'or t'échappe toujours face aux Griffondors._

_-Ha ha… Très drôle miss Granger! Venez par là vous faire pardonner de cette insulte._

_-Oh mais tout de suite Monseigneur!_

**Ainsi voila où elle voulait en venir ! Tout oublier !**

**-Hermione…**

**-Je…suis désolée…Merlin si j'avais su…**

**Tous deux restèrent silencieux durant d'interminables secondes, l'une maudissant les dieux d'avoir abandonné sans connaître la vérité, l'autre se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir trouvée plus tôt. **

**-N'y a-t-il rien pour pouvoir y remédier ?**

**-…Non…**

**-Et…dans combien de temps cette potion prendra t'elle effet ?**

**-Demain matin…J'aurais oublié jusqu'à mon nom demain matin…**

**Sa voix se brisa et les larmes affluèrent. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Tous deux tremblaient, l'émotion qui les gagnait s'intensifiait petit à petit. Ils auraient voulu que cela n'arrive jamais, que cette guerre n'ait jamais eu lieu. Mais hélas, il était trop tard…**

**Il leva les yeux vers elle, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Elle lui avait tant apporté ! Elle seule avait su franchir les barrières qu'il s'acharnait à élever autour de lui, elle seule avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur. Il n'avait jamais aimé avant elle et savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Sa perte lui avait causé tellement de souffrances. Son cœur lui appartiendrait toujours ! Et aujourd'hui…elle était de nouveau près de lui et même si la situation s'avérait assez compliquée à surmonter, il resterait à ses côtés. Il caressa timidement sa joue, heureux de sentir sous ses doigts le grain si parfait de sa peau. Elle leva enfin les yeux et alors qu'ils s'observaient, il crut revoir enfin cette petite étincelle qu'il aimait tant.**

**-Drago…**

**Prononcé de sa bouche ce prénom lui semblait si beau. Il laissa courir son doigt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé par sa bouche! Lentement il s'en rapprocha jusqu'à lui déposer un timide baiser. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que ne volait un vif d'or. Elle semblait aussi chamboulée que lui : même si ses yeux demeuraient fermés, ses joues s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose. Ce baiser ressemblait à celui échangé pour la première fois il y a plus de deux ans près du lac de l'école. Merlin que çà lui avait manqué !**

**Alors qu'il s'écartait imperceptiblement, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Non ! Ce moment était trop beau pour être aussi court. Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour le rapprocher et lui offrit sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne se fit pas prier et les deux jeunes gens se donnèrent avec passion dans ce baiser. Le temps perdu à fuir, le temps perdu à chercher, les derniers évènements…tous ces éléments chargeaient l'atmosphère d'une certaine tension qu'ils relâchaient au fur et à mesure. La fièvre les gagnait rapidement, chacun étant avide de l'autre. Les manteaux tombèrent en même temps que la chaleur augmentait. Les mains commencèrent à se faire plus hardies, essayant de deviner a travers le tissu chaque centimètre de peau. Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment jusqu'à ce que la raison le rappelle à l'ordre lorsqu'il sentit un à un les boutons de sa chemise immaculée s'ouvrir sous les doigts de la jeune femme. A chaque bouton détaché, elle déposait un baiser sur la parcelle de peau découverte. De nombreux frissons le parcouraient tandis qu'elle s'activait à la tâche. Il lui fallut un immense courage pour s'arracher à cette douce torture. Quelques secondes de plus et il ne pourrait plus lutter conte cette irrésistible envie de goûter à son corps. Mais il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation bien que tout son être semblait lui dire le contraire.**

**-Hermione…**

**Il repoussa doucement ses mains et s'écarta en tentant de reprendre l'air qui lui manquait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui : ils brillaient d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle le fixait silencieusement, le visage rougi par la passion, reprenant elle aussi son souffle. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Il soupira, baissa les yeux et reprit :**

**-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux…**

**Un doigt sur sa bouche lui intima le silence. Un léger sourire au bout des lèvres, elle se leva, prit sa main et se dirigea, en le tirant délicatement, vers le lit. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle s'y assit et déposa ses lèvres contre sa paume. Son regard semblait l'inviter à la rejoindre. Surpris, le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à çà.**

**-Tu es sûre ?...Mia…Je ne voudrais pas…**

**Elle s'allongea sensuellement sur le lit, tendit les bras vers lui et dans un souffle lui dit :**

**-Viens.**

**Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin dans leur relation, respectant le choix de le jeune femme d'attendre d'être prête à franchir le cap et là, à ce moment précis, après ces deux années séparées, elle s'offrait maintenant à lui ! Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé mais là, il se sentait plutôt ému comme un jeune premier. **

**Il s'approcha timidement et se glissa lentement contre elle. Il la serra délicatement dans ses bras et s'enivra de son odeur en posant de minuscules baisers au creux de son cou. Cependant, il n'osait aller plus loin. Lui, le grand Malefoy tombeur de ses dames à une époque, se sentait gauche en cet instant. Elle entreprit alors d'achever le travail qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt. Elle caressa son torse dénudé, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Leur envie s'intensifiait, leur respiration s'accélérait et leurs corps réclamaient les caresses. Alors tout doucement ils s'engagèrent dans la danse la plus intemporelle du monde, celle qui unit deux êtres dans leur âme et dans leur chair. Respiration saccadée et gémissements rythmaient leurs ébats. Au loin, une chouette hulula dans la pénombre tandis que l'amour atteint son paroxysme. Fatigués mais heureux, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. On ne saura jamais qui le prononça, mais un « je t'aime » fut murmuré. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, oubliant pour le moment l'inévitable tragédie de leurs retrouvailles. Rien ne pourrait troubler cet instant magique qu'ils vivaient, trop heureux de s'appartenir l'un et l'autre en cette veille de Noël. **

**A l'aube, il s'éveilla tranquillement, encore euphorique de sa nuit passée. Il regarda la jeune femme couchée à ses côtés et son cœur se serra en repensant à ce qui les attendait. Il caressa ses cheveux ondulés puis sa joue et murmura :**

**-Même si les étoiles devaient se perdre dans les méandres du chaos, mon amour seul brillera de milles feux pour te guider jusqu'à moi…Jamais je ne perdrais espoir…**

**Il continua de l'observer, savourant chaque instant près d'elle, ne sachant pas de quoi demain serait fait. **

**Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Légèrement surprise, elle observa le jeune homme qui la scrutait également. Puis un sourire s'étira à ses lèvres et elle lui dit d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée :**

**-Etes-vous un ange ?**

**Il lui rendit son sourire tandis que son cœur reprit petit à petit un rythme normal.**

**N/A : J'ai longtemps hésité à la faire mourir. Mais mes idées noires ont vite été chassées par l'arrivée d'un nouveau bonheur dans ma vie. Aussi je me suis dit que si pour moi il y avait encore de l'espoir, alors pour notre Hermione il ne pouvait en être que de même.**

**Si vous pensez que la fin est vague, c'est fait exprès. Je laisse à chacun le loisir d'imaginer comment les choses auraient pu évoluer entre eux. Ensemble ? Pas ensemble ? Bribes de mémoires retrouvées ou toujours amnésique ? Chacun est libre de laisser cours à son imagination. Non pas que je n'avais pas d'idées. Loin de là. Mais j'estime que pour cette fic, s'arrêter là était la meilleure idée qui soit. Après tout JK Rowling ne nous laisse t'elle pas imaginer la suite de chaque tome ? Voilà, en tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**


End file.
